ORO
by Chesire Saxofone
Summary: (One-shot) No mucho tiempo después de la muerte Glaurung, un hombre está dispuesto a convertirse en héroe al decidir recuperar el tesoro abandonado en la ciudad de Nargothrond


**.**

 **ORO**

Thalion le tendió la mano a Melaure **,** quien estaba a punto de llegar a la cima del acantilado. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde la caída de Nargothrond y los que alguna vez fueron empinados fosos infranqueables para los enemigos, la lluvia y el viento los habían convertido en lodosas laderas que podían ser escaladas por hombres, elfos y orcos. Thalion no se había atrevido a cruzar el puente después de todo. Luego del asedio, este había quedado en pésimas condiciones y sin nadie quien lo reparara, lentamente se convirtió en una ruta traicionera que amenazaba con desprenderse en cualquier momento.

El otoño estaba a punto de acabar, los árboles ya empezaban a carecer de hojas **,** y el viento que se colaba por las ventanas de las casas ululaba con fuerza y era tan helado que **,** si no se llevaba un buen abrigo de lana **,** era posible pescar un resfriado. Los muros occidentales de la ciudad estaban derruidos y llenos de enredaderas. Thalion y Melaure entraron por un agujero en la muralla y continuaron su camino hacia el castillo.

Thalion siempre había sido impulsivo **,** inclusive en su niñez. Por eso, cuando llegó a las tierras del sur la noticia de que Glaurung había sido muerto por Turin, su mente no tardó en centrarse en el valioso tesoro que había quedado atrás en las cámaras del castillo. Melaure, quien había sido el mejor amigo de Thalion desde la infancia, no tardó en advertir a Melaure acerca de la ridícula empresa que se disponía a realizar. Con los orcos rondando por los verdes valles del oeste de Brethil y los grandes reinos de los elfos cayendo como un castillo de cartas, aventurarse a las tierras del norte era una completa locura. Sin embargo, no hubo advertencia que apartara el pensamiento de Thalion del tesoro y un día, mucho antes que el sol despuntara, él partió solo.

Thalion no lo consideró en especial peligroso o difícil durante la primera semana; no obstante **,** al alcanzar el noveno día y habiendo agotado todas sus reservas de alimento y sin ningún pueblo cerca, por primera vez Thalion pensó en regresar y planear mejor el robo del tesoro. Pero la fortuna le sonrió aquel día ya que **,** a medio día, luego de haber intentado cazar algo para la cena sin ningún éxito, Melaure alcanzó el campamento de Thalion cargando con provisiones para otros tres días, las cuales efectivamente duraron lo suficiente hasta llegar al siguiente poblado.

Tal era la amistad de Melaure que siguió a Thalion hasta Nargothrond dejando atrás la seguridad de las tierras del sur. Mas entonces, se encontraban ya en la destruida ciudad cerca de las murallas del castillo, ya era muy tarde para dar la vuelta.

Entraron a través de la puerta de los sirvientes ubicada junto a la caballeriza, atravesando la cocina y por la sala de guardias hasta la sala del trono, cuyo techo abovedado hacía resonar las pisadas con un fuerte y marcado eco. A pesar de los años, se podían apreciar las quemaduras en la piedra y los restos carbonizados de lo que **,** alguna vez **,** fue la majestuosa decoración del palacio.

Thalion había esperado que el tesoro se encontrara en la sala del trono. Ver la desoladora destrucción fue una decepción para él, pero se negaba a darse por vencido, sabía que podía haber varios lugares donde el dragón ocultara el oro y plata de la ciudad. Se dirigieron entonces al ala este, pero mientras caminaban por los oscuros pasillos palacio **,** Pudieron escuchar un ruidoso coro de voces acompañado del chocar de metales. Guiados por la curiosidad pero sin abandonar la cautela **,** los dos exploradores se acercaron a la fuente del ruido, solo para descubrir desde las sombras que se trataba de un campamento de orcos que se había establecido en lo que quedaba de los jardines del palacio y llevaban prisioneros.

Tanto Thalion como Melaure se arrastraron hacia la profundidad del castillo, fue una suerte para ellos que aquel grupo no hubiese contado con trasgos entre sus filas o la aventura de ambos habría acabado pronto al ser olfateados. Inmediatamente Melaure formuló su queja entre susurros:

-Habías dicho que la ciudad no servía de guarida para orcos ni trasgos durante el invierno ¿Qué hacen pues ellos aquí?

A pesar del evidente enojo de su amigo, Thalion contestó sereno:

-Sabíamos que cruzarnos con orcos en nuestro camino era una posibilidad cuando decidimos emprender esto.

Melaure tuvo la tentación de discutirle a Thalion, pero ya sabía que sus palabras no serían atendidas.

-Debemos ser cuidadosos si no queremos terminar como esos elfos- dijo lanzando una rápida mirada al jardín. He escuchado que los prisioneros son llevados a Angband para ser torturados y convertidos en sucios sirvientes de Morgoth-

Thalion se limitó a asentir antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse por otro camino. Uno que se adentraba más en el palacio recorriendo las oscuras y enmohecidas habitaciones donde yacían partes de armaduras, algunas aún con los esqueletos de los soldados en ellas. Fue un largo trecho el cual permaneció en silencio. Mas en cierto punto Melaure tomó la ventaja y cuando hubo decidido mirar atrás, confirmó que Thalion ya no lo seguía. Sin embargo, no le fue difícil encontrarle ya que **,** casi inmediatamente **,** pudo escuchar un fuerte golpe resonar en el pasillo y luego de seguir el fuerte estruendo, pudo encontrar a Thalion quien recién había logrado derribar los cerrojos de una enorme puerta usando como ariete una columna de mármol.

El estruendo de las cadenas al romperse fue tal **,** que se escuchó hasta la mismísima puerta del castillo. La ira de Melaure no tardó en dejarse ver y le recriminó a Thalion por su torpeza y falta de discreción. Se escuchó el grito incomprensible de una orden proveniente de los jardines. Melaure supo que en pocos minutos los orcos los alcanzarían. sin embargo **,** quedó pasmado al observar dentro de la habitación que se encontraba sellada y ver como una montaña dorada adornaba el centro del recinto.

Finalmente lo habían encontrado. El tesoro de Nargothrond, estaba oculto en la última habitación que había resistido al asedio. El dragón había tenido sumo cuidado al escoger donde guardar el tesoro. Thalion no lo sabía pero estaba pisando la misma habitación en la que antaño Turin había celebrado consejo con el rey y sus generales. Había permanecido sellada y **,** para mantenerlo así, Glaurung había abierto un agujero en el techo, así la protección de los elfos habría mantenido lejos a cualquier orco, elfo y hombre que hubiese sido tan tonto como para robar al dragón.

Allí, en la sala del consejo, se hallaba reunida cada moneda, cada collar, cada anillo, cada diamante y esmeralda de la ciudad. Todo reposaba en el espacio central aunque eso no evitaba que hubiese monedas, pendientes y piezas de artesanía regadas por toda la habitación, los cálices estaban reunidos cerca de las paredes rebosando de piedras preciosas que no habían sido utilizadas aún. Y las espadas y hachas de batalla se encontraban recostadas contra la pared del fondo.

Aquello era más de lo que Thalion había soñado en toda su vida. Se acercó lentamente a la montaña y se dejó caer de rodillas sobre estasin siquiera percatarse en las monedas, lo único que deseaba era poder tocarlo y asegurarse que no estuviera soñando. Melaure también estaba sorprendido pero su corazón no se dejó seducir fácilmente por la montaña de oro. Apenas hubo superado la sorpresa, corrió junto a Thalion y lo sacudió para que reaccionara. Sabía que en pocos minutos llegarían los orcos y los asesinarían. No obstante, no hubo razón que fuera capaz de convencer a Thalion de abandonar el tesoro. En lugar de salir corriendo, él tomó una de las espadas que estaban contra la pared y corrió a asegurar la puerta con las cadenas que habían quedado en el suelo.

-Podemos vencerlo- Dijo Thalion cuando terminó de cerrar la puerta. Y dicho esto corrió a remover un escudo del montón de monedas.

-¡Estás loco! Ni siquiera sabes blandir una espalda- Gritó Melaure al ver a su amigo sostener el arma torpemente

-Tú sabes pelear, juntos podemos vencerlos.-Dijo Thalion.

Melaure estuvo a punto de replicar cuando escuchó a los orcos refunfuñando a lo lejos en el corredor. Empezó a moverse con preocupación por la habitación, cuando descubrió una trampilla debajo de las monedas. Se acercó a Thalion trató de disuadirlo a abandonar el recinto por la trampilla mientras aun tuvieran tiempo. Entonces se tendió un pesado silencio y se escuchó perfectamente desde el otro lado de la puerta:

-Intrusos… siento su desagradable olor-

-Largo de aquí **,** sucios orcos-gritó Thalion para la sorpresa de Melaure.

Luego de que resonara la orden: "A ellos" **,** la puerta empezó a ser asediada. Melaure ya no lo pudo tolerar y le asestó un fuerte golpe a Thalion en el rostro. Fue lo bastante fuerte como para desorientarlo. Luego lo empujó en dirección a la trampilla y por más que Thalion trat **o** de defenderse finalmente fue arrojado por el agujero que daba al piso inferior.

-Idiota- gritó al notar que Melaure cerraba la trampilla.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y trató de buscar la forma de regresar a la cámara del consejo. Pero la habitación en la que había caído le obligaba a realizar un enorme rodeo para regresar a las escaleras. Así que **,** sin darse cuenta **,** llegó de nuevo al jardín donde los orcos habían montado el campamento. Notó que casi la mitad de ellos se habían marchado a registrar el castillo. Entonces se aproximó sigilosamente a los elfos prisioneros y los desató uno a uno.

Sin previo aviso **,** los prisioneros tomaron armas y empezaron a luchar contra los orcos antes de que dieran la alarma, mientras que Thalion continuaba desatando a los demás cautivos. Al final los veinticinco elfos de encontraban libres abatiendo con valentía al campamento hasta que ya no quedó ningún orco en pie. Entonces **,** los caballeros elfos se acercaron a Thalion y le ofrecieron su gratitud por haberlos rescatado de caer prisioneros de Morgoth, Pero Thalion no tenía tiempo para halagos de ningún tipo. Inmediatamente, instó a los elfos de salvar a Melaure y como ellos eran nobles y leales decidieron ayudar a Thalion, al mismo tiempo acabarían con todos los orcos mientras se encontraran separados y eran más vulnerables.

Así, los elfos se abrieron paso hasta la sala del consejo, en donde encontraron a un grupo de orcos rodeando la puerta. Ellos los abatieron sin piedad abriéndose camino con las espadas que habían robado de sus captores. Se hizo un enorme alboroto a través del cual Thalion trató de cursar hasta entrar en la sala, entonces pudo ver como uno de los orcos alzaba su espada contra Melaure. El corazón de Thalion hirvió en ira y arremetió contra el orco **,** pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que el agudo filo de la espada se clavara en el estómago de su amigo. Todo sucedió tan lento que **,** cuando sacó la espada del orco sin vida, los elfos estaban rematando a los últimos oponentes y se volvía a instaurar la quietud.

Melaure había combatido valientemente, derrotando a cinco enemigos antes de que le fuera clavada una lanza en la pierna y cayera derrotado sobre el montón de monedas. Thalion se arrodilló junto a él **,** preocupado por la gravedad de las heridas de su amigo y la sangre que se deslizaba. Estuvo a punto de retirar la espada que se balanceaba sobre el estómago de Melaure cuando uno de los elfos lo detuvo.

-Aún puede vivir- Dijo el elfo. Thalion solo asintió y se separó de Melaure. Inmediatamente el elfo dio una orden y dos de los suyos se dispusieron a ayudar.

Aquella noche fue una larga jornada en la que Thalion casi no pudo dormir. En las habitaciones del castillo de escuchaban los sonidos de las batallas que se libraban en los pasillos y cámaras cuando los elfos encontraban algún grupo rezagado de orcos. Pero él era indiferente, había olvidado totalmente el tesoro y solo le preocupaba saber si su amigo sobreviviría.

Afortunadamente **,** Melaure sobrevivió a la noche y gracias a la medicina álfica. Sin embargo **(,)** no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse totalmente porque la amenaza de que otro grupo de orcos llegara a la ciudad era latente. Así que, sin estar del todo recuperado, tuvo que abandonar la ciudad junto con Thalion, ambos siendo escoltados por cinco caballeros elfos. Y grande fue el regocijo de su pueblo cuando ambos amigos regresaron a su poblado en las tierras del sur. Melaure jamás pudo volver a caminar normalmente, pero fue tratado como un héroe cuando su historia fue narrada por todos los puertos del sur. La prosperidad le sonrió tanto a Thalion como a Melaure ya que los elfos no tardaron en enviar cinco cofres llenos de oro en señal de gratitud por haber ayudado a recuperar las antiguas reliquias de Nargothrond.


End file.
